Typypahkassa tapahtuu
by Kernella
Summary: Typy anteeksi Tylypahkassa tapahtuu vaikka mitä tänä vuonna. HPDM HPLV muita.


A/N: Lynttäsinpä tänne tämän iltojen ratoksi raapusteleman tarinan. Huom! Tämä siis tosiaan on kirjoitettu iltaisin joten älkää missään nimessä odottako mitään järkevää. Kommenteilla saa heittää, mutta ei tomaatella tai muilla vihanneksilla. OK?

**Typypahkassa tapahtuu:**

Liemien luokka on aika paska paikka.

Varsinkin perjantain viimeisellä tunnilla luihuisten ja rohkelikkojen kanssa. Jokainenhan tietää, etteivät kyseisten tupien välit eivät ole kovin…toverilliset. Ja sattumalta Draco Malfoy ja Harry Potter sattuivat jakamaan tämän samaisen tunnin. Aivan, ette voi olettaa tyyppien hihkuvan riemusta. Professori Severus Kalkkaros istui pöytänsä takana jörönä ja mulkkasi oppilaita napatakseen heidät pienimmästäkin virheestä ja viedäkseen heiltä heidän vähäiset pisteensä ("AHAA! Lisäsit yksisarvisen persejouhen liian aikaisin! Otankin sinulta pisteen pois! Hiihahahihihuohahöhöö!").

Oppilaat puolestaan istuivat pulpeteillaan ja lisäilivät aina välissä sitä sun tätä patoihinsa ja yrittivät kaikin voimin saada keitoksensa toimimaan. Paitsi kaksi jo edellä mainittua herraa.

Harry mulkoili Mafoyta.

Draco mulkoili Potteria.

Rohkelikot huokailivat tympääntyneinä.

Luihuiset huokailivat tympääntyneinä.

Herra Severus Kalkkaros puhisi vihaisena. "Malfoy ja Potter. Mistäköhän johtuu että en näe padoistanne nousevan minkään näköisiä höyryjä? Toivottavasti keitoksenne eivät ole pilalla." Professori sanoi _liian_ pehmeällä äänellä saaden oppilaat värisemään ja katsoi näiden kahden tyhjiin patoihin.

"Professori, Potter häiritsee!"

"Professori, Malfoy ärsyttää!"

"HILJAA!" Severus räjähti ja oppilaat putoilivat penkeiltään ja suojautuivat työpöytiensä alle. "Ulos luokastani kakarat! Ja takaisin ei ole tulemista ennen kuin osaatte käyttäytyä kuin ikäistenne kuuluu! Tulette jälki-istuntoon joka ilta seuraavan kuukauden aikana. Häipykää!"

Harry ja Draco alkoivat keräillä tavaroitaan.

"Tämä on sinun syytäsi Potter."

"Älä naurata hilleri! Jos sinä et olisi – "

"Minä en ole hilleri!"

"Et niin. Olet tärppä."

Tässä kohtaa muut katsoivat Harryä oudosti.

"Enkä ole!" Draco kiisti ihan vain tavan vuoksi vaikka hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mikä tärppä oli.

"Olet."

"Ei! Enkä ole!"

"Olet!"

"Viisi pistettä rohkelikolta, herra Potter." Kalkkaros kivahti väliin.

Rohkelikot nurisivat tyytymättömiä ja heittivät vihaisia katseita riitapukareille.

Harry heitti repun olalleen ja kuiskasi vielä ennen lähtöään Malfoylle: "Hilleri."

Jokin naksahti Dracon, varsin söpössä, päässä ja yhdessä hujauksessa hän oli Harryn päällä nyrkit heiluen.

"Minä…En…Ole…hilleri!" Hän karjui iskujen välissä. Harry yritti suojautua iskuilta, mutta huonolla tuloksella niinpä hän tilaisuuden tulle kierähti blondin päälle, joka taas kierähti Harryn päälle ja niin edelleen tappelu jatkui.

Jossain vaiheessa tappelu kuitenkin muuttui intensiivisemmäksi ja pojat pyörivät ympäri luokkaa vartalot villisti toisiaan vasten keinuen, Harryn käsi pujahti blondin housuihin ja Dracon kiljahdukset alkoivat muistuttaa erehdyttävästi voihkauksia.

Juuri silloin jossakin Kalkkaroksen limaisten rasvalettien seassa pieni täi jätti kyseenalaiset puuhansa kärpäsen kanssa, huokaisi ihastuneena ja putosi tiedottomana pienen kämppänsä vuokraisännän suurelle nenälle. Professorin pienet mustat silmät lukittautuivat epätoivottuun olioon ja levisivät kauhusta.

"Aaaahh!! Täi!"

Luokka lopetti puuhansa ja tuijotti hysteeristä silmät kierossa hyppivää opettajaansa. "Pekka! Sano jotakin! Pekka!!" Kalkkaros ulvoi ja tökki mustaa pistettä nokassaan kyyneleet silmissään.

Ginny oli ensimmäinen joka huomasi pikkuisen ihastuksesta kupsahtaneen täin ja päästi ilmoille kimakan ulvaisun, lätkäisi käden otsalleen ja kaatui taaksepäin toivoen, että hänet ottaisi kiinni hänen märkien päiväuniensa uljas prinssi. Joku tosiaan kaappasi hänet käsivarsilleen, mutta kädet eivät olleet ruskettuneet ja lihaksikkaat vaan löllöt ja roikkuvat kuin orgasmin saanut fletkumato.

"Eh..H-hei Ginny!" Neville änkytti ja paljasti purukalustonsa.

"Iu! Sinulla on parsaa hampaiden välissä!"

Nevilla punastui ja sulki suunsa nopeasti.

"Yhyy yhää…Se kuoli! Pekka kuoli! Yhäähäähyy!" Severus-parka itki täysin lohduttomana pienen tuntemattoman kärpäsen kanssa. Luihuiset kävivät noutamassa matami Pomfreyn, ja oppilaat poistuivat vähin äänin luokasta.

Samoihin aikoihin Harry ja Draco kävelivät järvellä. Miksi he kävelivät yhdessä, sitä eivät kumpikaan heistä tienneet, mutta koska minä päätin, että he siellä kävelevät ja koska se sopii tämän stoorin teemaan niin siellä he kävelivät.

"Hei Potter?"

"Niin?"

"Lyön vetoa ettet uskalla mennä Kiellettyyn metsään." Harry kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

"Kyllähän minä uskallan, mutta sinne ei _kannata_ mennä. Siellä on vaarallista."

"Hah! Pikku Potta taitaa pelätä! Kyllä MINÄ uskallan sinne mennä. Katso vaikka!" Malfoy virnisteli omahyväisesti ja talsi kohti uhkaavaa koivikkoa.

"Ei Draco! Siellä on vaarallista! Kuulitko!"

Samassa Hagrid ilmestyi ankeuttaja- bändinsä kanssa ja alkoi laulamaan luonnottoman kimeällä äänellä Teräsbetonia. "Älä mene metsään! la la laa! älä mene metsään!"

"Älä mene…." Ankeuttajat solistit toistivat ja heiluttelivat peppujaan.

Harry Ja Draco kiljaisivat ja yökkäillen juoksivat metsään.

Samaan aikaan Pahisten Röttelössä:

"Tervehdys te _rakkaat_ Kuolonsyöjäni!"

Mustiin pussihousuihin pukeutuneet kannattajat mumisivat jotakin epäselvää..

"Sanoin, tervehdys te _kultaiset_ Kuolonsyöjäni!"

"Tervehdys oi teidän Seksikkyytenne!"

Voldemort kikatti tyytyväisenä ja kuolonsyöjät pyörittelivät silmiään.

"Nyt olen vihdoinkin löytänyt keinon tuhota Potterin!" Hän hihkui innokkaasti. "Haluatteko kuulla sen? haluatteko?"

Kuului myöntävää muminaa.

"Loistavaa!" Voldemort istuutui valtaistuimelleen. "No niin, tässä se tulee! Ensin minä hiivin huomaamattomana kiellettyyn metsään täysi kultakala malja kädessä väijymään ja sitten kun Potter ilmestyy paikalle niin minä kippaan maljan pojun päähän ja se tukehtuu kuoliaaksi!" Hän alkoi taas kikattaa hervottomasti. Muutama Kuolonsyöjäkin liittyi mukaan. Jotkut kuitenkin epäröivät.

"Mutta oi Pimeyden Lord-"

"HILJAA! _Mitä minä olen sanonut teille nimestä!?_ Mitä?!" Voldemort karjui yhtäkkiä raivoissaan.

"T-tarkoitin Teidän Seksikkyytenne o-oletteko nyt täysin varma, että suunnitelmanne on vedenpitävä?

"Vakuutan sinulle, että jos kultakala maljaan on jostain syystä tuleva reikä, minulla on mukana purkkaa jolla korjata vuoto."

"Eh…"

"Katso nyt!" Hänen Seksikkyytensä vetäisi taskustaan sinisen purkkapussin." Jenkki purukumi venyy ja paukkuu!"

Kuolonsyöjät perääntyivät hitaasti jästi-mömmön luota.

Takaisin Kielletyssä metsässä Draco ja Harry olivat auttamattomasti eksyneet. Draco oli kymmenen minuutin sisällä kompastunut puunrunkoon, ruhjonut nenänsä, astunut kentaurinpaskaan, liannut vaatteensa ja havainnut uuden finnin nokanpäässään.

"Äääää! Harry tämä ei ole enää yhtään kivaa!"

"Minähän sanoin, että täällä on vaarallista."

"Niin, mutta et maininnut mitään kentaurien jätöksistä!"

"Kautta likaisten varpaideni Draco! Mistä minä olisin voinut tietää, että satumme kulkemaan heidän WC- alueellaan!"

"Tämä on kaikki sinun syytäsi! jos sinä et olisi raahannut minua väkisin tänne -"

"Minä? _Minä_ raahannut _sinua_?"

Kesken kinastelun läheisen puun oksalle ilmestyi pienen posahduksen saattamana pikku orava, joka tarttui minimaalliseen mikkiinsä ja alkoi laulaa lurittelemaan ärsyttävällä äänellään, joka varmasti olisi rikkonut joka ainoan lasisen ja miksei vaikka muovisenkin esineen talossa, jos sellainen olisi lähistöllä ollut meinaan. Se lopetti helvetillisen ulinansa heittäytymällä haarat levälleen Dracon eteen. Dracolin silmät levisivät, kun hän huomasi yhden merkillisen seikan. Oravalla seisoi!

"Uaaaaahhh!!!" blondi karjaisi ja juoksi pää kolmantena jalkana (kirjaimellisesti) lähimpään pusikkoon itkemään.

"Draco!" Harry siirsi oksat pois tieltään ja katsoi. Draco-parka oli vetänyt jalkansa rintaansa vasten ja nyyhkytti lohduttomasti. Harry tunsi pienen pistoksen rinnassaan ja mietti josko se oli se kuuluisa rakkauden pistos vai vain vihainen muurahainen, joka oli onnistunut kiipeämään hänen karvasääriään pitkin niinkin pitkälle. Joka tapauksessa salama-sankari kömpi itsekin puskaan ja veti Malfoyn lohduttavaan halaukseen. Draco hautasi päänsä Harryn olkapäähän ja märisi sitten siihen.

"O- olit oikeassa." Poika nyyhkytti. "Tä- täällä o- on vaarallista. Haluan kotiin!"

Harry veti hänet tiukemmin itseään vasten. "Älä pelkää pikkuinen. Se ilkeä orava ei kiusaa sinua enää."

"Sillä oli selvästi jotain mielessään! Näitkö sinä ne viekkaat silmät? Ne olivat hirrrrmuisen pelottavat."

"Kaikki on hyvin suloinen suklaamuffinssini. Se ei kerinnyt tehdä mitään sinulle…" Harry, joka oli täysin tietämätön perverssin oravan tilasta, sanoi.

"Vai ei! Minäpä sanon, mitä se teki! Se…se…" Draco sulki silmänsä. "Se ORAVA YRITTI RAISKATA MINUT! Yääh yhyy!"

Harry yskäisi.

Sillä välin Tylypahkassa oltiin huomattu kahden oppilaan katoaminen.

"Siis niiku ou mai gaad! Se on kajonnut taas!"

"Kuka?" Ron kysyi viisaasti ja katsoi Hermionea.

"Harry!"

"Ai."

"Ai?!"

"Niin."

"Mitä niin?"

"Mitä mitä niin?

"…"

"Mitä?"

"Ei mitään."

Tämän viisaan ja opettavaisen keskustelun aikana tunnelmat kuumenivat kielletyssä metsässä. Harry oli päättänyt hieman 'lohduttaa' Dracoa. Puska joiden takana he öh…piileskelivät heilui ja keikkui villisti ja sieltä kuului kikatusta.

Kohta Harry ja Draco kuulivat puskan takaa räkänaurua. Pojat kurkistivat ulos puskasta ja huomasivat mustapukuisen hahmon.

"Voldemort!"

Räkänauru loppui ja mies kääntyi katsomaan hyvin alastonta Harrya ja tämän takana kyykkivää Dracoa. "Potter. Taas tavattiin."

"No niinpä näkyy."

"Nyt minä tapan sinut."

"Älä ihmeessä."

"Kyllä!" Voldemort röyhisti rintaansa ylpeänä ja tiirasi rillipäätä edessään arvioivasti ennen kuin astui eteenpäin. "Tiedätkö Harry.", hän kehräsi kultakalamalja unohtuneena. "En ole oikeastaan enää pitkään aikaan halunnut tappaa sinua. Se oli tuhoon tuomittu hanke kuitenkin. Kaikki varatkin menivät loukkaantuneiden kuolonsyöjien sairaalamaksuihin. Lähihoitajat riistävät hirveää taksaa. Jotenka…" ketsuppisilmä kohotteli olematonta kulmaansa. "Meille vai teille peipi?" Tässä vaiheessa Draco heräsi horroksestaan ja punehtui vihaisena. "Sinä et vie Harryä minnekään, kakkapää!" Hän tarttui Harryä jaloista ja Voldemort taas käsistä ja kiskoi. "Harry on minun!"

"Ei vaan minun!"

"Minun!"

"Minunpa!"

Harry inisi kahden näiden kahden venytyksessä.

"Minä panin siltä aivot pelloille tokana vuonna kammiossa!"

"Minä olin juuri aikeissa tehdä saman!"

Ja he kiskoivat entistä lujempaa. Pikku orava nauroi sadistisesti oksallaan.


End file.
